


a demigod, a shadowhunter and a warlock walks into a nightclub

by titaniaeli



Series: luke & his adventures [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, alec definitely thinks luke is pretty magical too, like really fade to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Adrestia held court amongst the warlocks. In fact, they most particularly like to pray to her for vengeance and justice against their enemies. As a favour to the goddess, Luke travelled to Pandemonium Club to drop off a package to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, where he met not only the gorgeous, glittery club owner, but his really handsome fiancé as well.





	a demigod, a shadowhunter and a warlock walks into a nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what Luke has been up to while the Seven + Nico & Thalia are searching for him in New York.

He has been waiting for this Magnus Bane for more than thirty minutes. If the loud music and flashing lights weren’t giving him a headache, the strange beings coming up to him every five minutes to offer him some ‘fun times’ was enough to drive a sane man crazy.

Fun times would be much more pleasurable if his admirers weren’t flaunting incandescent butterfly wings, ram horns or forked serpent tongues. These ‘Downworlders’ were even stranger than gods.

He took a sip from his beer, ducking his head as a woman a few seats away winked at him. Her eyes were a disturbing red and slitted, like a snake, and golden scales shimmered on the side of her face.

He’ll wait five minutes more. Five minutes more and he’s out of this place.

High Warlock or whatever, Luke has better things to do than wait for some stranger. Damn Adrestia’s order to only pass the parcel directly to Magnus Bane.  If the guy couldn’t even keep his appointments on schedule, Luke was not going to care if the parcel contained some end-of-the-world device.

“Sorry,” A low voice said breathlessly beside him. “Have I kept you waiting?”

The Asian man that had just plopped down beside him was stunning. The eyeliner and silver glitter brought out the golden flecks in his warm brown eyes. Luke’s eyes unconsciously dropped to his lips, which was shiny with lip gloss. The rest of the man was eccentric and glamorous, and there was no doubting who he is. Of course the High Warlock has to be the most striking person in the room, even with the lack of feathers or horns or scales.

“Magnus Bane?” He asked hesitantly. There’s a red streak in his dark hair that Luke couldn’t help but be distracted by.

“Yes.” The warlock smiled brightly. “And you must be Luke. It’s a pleasure.”

The unexpected sincerity in Magnus’s voice brought a pleasant flush across Luke’s cheeks. He felt pleased when he noticed the warlock  _looking_. Buoyed by the attention from such an attractive man, there’s a hint of his old self in the brightness of his cheeky smile.

“This is the package Adrestia asked me to hand over.” The so-called package was not very big, just the size of his palm. He tried shaking the box to guess what’s inside, but there’s no hint to the item inside the box. An exchange between a goddess and a warlock was probably not something he wanted to know anyway.

“Thank you.” Magnus murmured, taking the parcel from him.

“I guess I’ll be going.” He said, standing up to leave. It’s getting late anyway, and he needed to leave now if he wished to catch the last train back.

“Leaving so quickly?” Magnus asked. He leaned over gracefully, catching Luke’s wrist between his fingers. He was so close that Luke found himself being cornered against the bar counter. “Why don’t you stay for a drink?”

“I... I have to get back to... back.” He said lamely. Seriously, his motel room left a lot to be desired. The back of his car was probably much more sanitary, and smells nicer moreover.

“Just one drink at least.” Magnus cajoled. “If you need a room for a night, I know just the place you can stay. And free of charge.”

Well, now he’s tempted.

“Take it as an apology for making you wait.” Magnus smiled, dragging a heavy gaze across his face. A glass of cocktail appeared magically in Luke’s hand. “Your company would be much appreciated.”

Adrestia definitely did not tell him how pushy and charming Magnus Bane could be.

“Remind me to give more food offerings for Lady Adrestia. I must really thank her for sending me such a beautiful man.” Magnus murmured. It sounded like he was talking to himself, so Luke pretended he didn’t hear that, although it was a valiant effort.

“You must really meet my fiancé.” The warlock shot him a rakish grin. “I have a feeling you’ll both get along.”

He gave Magnus an unsure smile, not quite sure what the squeezing in his gut meant. He suppressed a shiver when ringed fingers ghosted along the back of his hand before the warlock vanished into the crowd.

* * *

“So, you’re saying that gods and goddesses exist?” Alec said sceptically. Magnus had just informed his fiancé that he was expecting a package from Lady Adrestia, a Greek goddess venerated as an exalted patron of revenge and retribution.

 As frightening as that sounded, the goddess herself was actually quite easy going.

“Oh yes, different pantheons everywhere.” He nodded absently. “They are less mysterious than the angels, but many times more unpredictable and vicious.”

“And you’re meeting one of them?” Alec choked.

He chuckled in amusement, turning around to drop a peck on his fiancé’s lips.  _Fiancé._ That’s going to be his favourite word from now on. And then ‘husband’ would take its place in just one month.

“Not Lady Adrestia herself, silly. It’s rare that a god shows themselves in front of a mortal.” He laughed.

“You’re definitely not mortal.” Alec murmured, wrapping strong arms around his waist.

He shuddered, enveloped in that brilliant warmth.

“You’re distracting me.” He whispered, his eyes falling shut as lips brushed down his throat. He could hear Alec’s breathy laughter, but no objections.

“I guess he can wait for five more minutes.” He grinned, lunging at Alec.

* * *

The young man waiting for Magnus might as well be a Greek god himself. His hair was sandy blond, paling with a silver glow when the blue strobe lights flickered over him. Tall, lithe, packed with lean muscles that reminded him of a hunting wolf. He couldn’t wait to go a little closer to see if he’s really as beautiful as he looks from far.

It was instantly obvious that this was the ‘errand boy’ sent by Lady Adrestia.

 _You bless me greatly, my Lady_ , he thought giddily. Just because he’s engaged doesn’t means he’s blind.

Up close, he looked even more remarkable. There’s a multitude of compliments Magnus could give, but he feared that he wouldn’t be able to do this young man justice. But if there’s something he could confirm with great certainty, it was that this Luke has old eyes.

You never know how old someone actually is, with these gods and their halflings. That’s why Magnus rarely get involved in their matters, if he could help it.

But for some reason, he doubted Luke was any older than his physical appearance. There was an unquestionable...  _spirit_  that the blonde has, not like the old warlocks that Magnus knew. They all have a certain _look_  in their eyes that said they have seen all the pleasures in this world and experienced almost everything.

But Luke’s blue eyes—and really, his _favourite_  colour—were riveting, despite the darkness and sadness that haunted those pretty eyes. Those pretty, pretty blue eyes that Magnus was weak to, just second to his own Alec’s eyes.

The only ‘flaw’ was the deep, pale scar that cut from the bottom of his eye to chin. But instead of being repulsed, Magnus was even more intrigued. The scar added a sense of humanity to his beauty.

When he managed to coax a smile from Luke, that perpetual playful glint lit in those blue eyes made him a little dazed.

He hoped he didn’t look as desperate as he felt when Luke stood up to leave. He almost felt ashamed of himself, for pining after another when he’s due to marry in the next month.

 _Alec would like him_ , he thought briefly.

There’s a flicker in Luke’s eyes when he mentioned a fiancé. He suddenly looked hesitant, but before he could withdraw away, Magnus ran his fingers reassuringly against his hand.

He wondered if Luke felt the same spark as he did.

* * *

Alec loved his fiancé, he really did. He’s pretty much used to the warlock’s antics. But this one took the cake when Magnus suddenly popped up at his elbow and dragged him along to meet the man sent by the goddess. Honestly, as if his life was not complicated enough. Today he learned the existence of gods.

Jealousy churned in his stomach when Magnus raved enthusiastically about ‘Luke’.  _He’s as pretty as you_ and  _I think you’ll like him_ echoed in his ears as he scowled.

He’s a possessive man, alright?

“This is Alexander, my fiancé.” Magnus introduced.

Alec felt a wave of affection and love washed over him at that. He really should be used to Magnus introducing him as his ‘fiancé’ by now. He glanced over at the young man that Magnus was smiling to, and felt his envy and annoyance melted away.

He’s not quite sure about the  _pretty as you_ part that Magnus was rambling about, but the blonde was certainly pretty.

Blue eyes,  _of course_. His fiancé has a type, although he usually preferred the black hair-and-blue eyes combo.

“I’m Luke.” The other man smiled. He didn’t give a last name, but Alec understood the need for anonymity.

While Magnus was busy being dazzled by Luke’s appearances, Alec was more focused on the haggard exhaustion and purple smudges beneath his eyes. He briefly wondered when the last time Luke has managed to catch a decent sleep.

“This is the one that Lady Adrestia sent.” Magnus said plainly, even though he had already informed Alec beforehand. “I was thinking of making up to Luke, for making him wait.” He slanted a sly smile at him. “If you hadn’t distracted me, perhaps I would have been here on time.”

Alec inwardly cursed his fiancé, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He glanced at Luke, unsure of his reaction. Luke was grinning, torn between mirth and mortification at Magnus’s bluntness.

Yeah, most people have the same reaction to Magnus’s flirting. He wondered if Luke realized that Magnus was trying to flirt with him.

“So, Magnus was telling me... that you have been sent by a goddess to deliver a package.” He said idly, trying to hide his curiosity and failing.

“Ah, it’s a favour to Adrestia.” Luke shrugged casually. Like, it’s an everyday thing you got sent out to deliver parcels to whoever a god directed you to. “I’m kind of glad she asked me to. I didn’t even know warlocks and werewolves and...  _fairies_  exist.”

“We usually call them the Fair Folk.” Magnus hid a smile.

“To be fair, I didn’t know gods actually exist as well.” Alec grinned. He itched to know more about Luke’s world, but he tempered his excitement.

“So what are you?” Luke asked, peering at him inquisitively. His dark gaze ran over Alec, studying the strange tattoos over his skin.

Alec felt an uncomfortable heat bloomed in his belly at the scrutinizing.

“I’m a Shadowhunter.” He coughed.

“Nephilim.” Magnus said helpfully. “Mortals with angel blood.”

Luke looked quietly fascinated.

“And these?” He murmured, reaching out to trace a rune just below Alec’s elbow.

His touch didn’t linger, but Alec could still feel the heat left behind by his fingers on his skin. He was lucky that Luke wasn’t looking at him. The blonde was more preoccupied in studying his runes with interest. He noticed Magnus smirking at him in his peripheral vision, and resisted the urge to elbow his fiancé.

“Runes.” He swallowed. “These are applied on the skins of Shadowhunters for different effects. For example, the speed rune for... well, speed.”

“Only those with angel blood are able to use runes.” Magnus added, noticing the growing intrigue in Luke’s eyes.

“The Athena kids would love to study how it works.” Luke sighed, shrugging.

Magnus looked at Alec, raising one finely drawn brow. He’s leaving the reins to Alec, and he couldn’t help but love the warlock for it.

“It’s getting late…” He said awkwardly, searching frantically for his confidence. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“I offered him a place to stay.” Magnus cut in smoothly, and then he sent an utterly unsubtle smirk at Luke. “I was talking about our place, of course, if you do not mind.”

Luke was clearly taken aback. “Your place? I don’t want to impose.”

Alec’s face couldn’t get any redder. Magnus’s playful grin was not helping matters.

“We are offering.” He stammered. “If you do not mind to spend the night... with us.”

He could see the moment realization settled over Luke’s face. Those blue eyes flickered towards Magnus, and then back to Alec.

“Then if it’s alright with both of you.” Luke said carefully.

The heat in Alec’s belly bloomed hotter. Suddenly, he couldn’t get home fast enough. Thank god his fiancé was a warlock with the ability to create portals with a snap of his finger.

* * *

 When Adrestia sent him on an errand run, he definitely did not expect for two really attractive men to proposition him.

At least he knew that neither were secret gods in disguise.

Although one of them was not human at all, and the other could barely be considered as one with angel blood running through his veins.

He walked out of the portal, the magic skimming over his skin as he past through. It wasn’t unpleasant... but peculiar. A cooling sensation that raised goosebumps over his arms.

He and Alec watched each other carefully, as Magnus busied around the apartment. He hadn’t been quite sure of what to think when Magnus flirted with him and blatantly teased his fiancé in front of Luke. He had chalked it up to Magnus’s natural personality, to be teasing to anyone he met. But when  _Alec_ turned to him and invited him back with them, well...

“Alright, shall we?” Magnus asked, stepping towards them. His smile had softened, a smoulder brewing in his dark eyes. He thought he caught a glimpse of gold when the warlock blinked.

Alec moved first, cupping Magnus’s face with such affection that he had to look away. It felt almost sacrilegious to witness such an intimate act.

“Come here.” Magnus said softly, looking up.

He swallowed and moved towards them. Alec, surprisingly, was the one to reach out and pull him closer.  The shadowhunter smelled faintly of pine and soap, and despite the awkwardness he displayed before, there was no trace of it when he kissed him.

Nor any hesitation when he gripped his hips and dragged him forward. There was a mouth at the side of his throat, murmuring praises into his skin and sending a shiver down his back.

“Bed.” Alec gasped.

“Best thing I heard today.” Magnus smirked. He snapped his fingers, teleporting them into the bedroom.

Luke let out a shocked yelp when he found himself on a lavish bed. Magnus leaned over, running a hand under his thigh and settling between his legs. He could taste strawberry on Magnus’s lips, and when he looked up, brown eyes blazed into gold. But instead of the fear that gold eyes brought him, all he felt was a tremble of lust.

“Faster.” He demanded, tugging at Alec’s shirt.

“Of course.” Magnus laughed. “That’s the only thing you’ll be saying tonight.”

* * *

He has never been this  _thoroughly_  fucked before, not that he has much experience to compare to. He had wondered on how sex with two guys even worked, but apparently it’s possible. But evidently, great sex or not, it doesn’t stop the nightmares that woke him up violently.

“Luke,” Alec whispered. “It’s alright. It’s alright.”

Alec rubbed his back with his hand soothingly. Magnus wrapped his arms around him, crooning softly.

“Does this happen often?” Alec asked gently, after he calmed down.

He felt a brief surge of embarrassment, for two near strangers to catch him in his most vulnerable state.

“Sometimes.”  _All the time._ He closed his eyes in exhaustion. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Alec made a noise of disbelief at the back of his throat. In the soft daylight filtering through the curtains, he looked incredibly handsome and Luke wished he would stop looking at him like that, like he’s something breakable.

“It’s not something to be embarrassed about.” Magnus said quietly, lifting his chin up with a finger.

He averted his gaze, refusing to discuss this any longer. They have no idea what he has done. If they knew his past, they would agree that he more than deserved this suffering.

Magnus sighed sadly, but he didn’t push. “Who’s your parent?”

He looked up, surprised by his abrupt change of subject.

“You’re a demigod, aren’t you?” Magnus smiled. “I wasn’t quite sure before, but I got a feel of the… magic in you when we were fucking.”

“You can do that?” He choked.

“With your magic this close? I can feel the  _other_  in your blood.” Magnus laughed. “It’s a bit similar to Lady Adrestia, but not quite.”

He stared at the warlock in wonder, slightly amazed by the existence of magic. Sure, the children of Hecate could wield magic as well, but Magnus was something special.

“...Hermes.” He revealed reluctantly. “My father is Hermes.”

If either Alec or Magnus sensed the conflict in his tone, they did not mention it.

“Herald and messenger of the gods.” Alec nodded, staring at him as if  _he’s_  the astounding one. “The god of thieves.”

“And many others, but yes.” He shrugged.

Alec’s lips quirked into a coy grin, and the effect was bewildering. Luke’s mouth went dry.

“I guess you can say that you  _stole_  into our bed.” Alec smirked.

Magnus sniggered, while he stared at Alec in disgusted amusement.

“That’s not funny at all.” He groaned.

Magnus pulled him closer, burrowing his fingers into his hair. During the lull, he could feel the exhaustion crawling back.

“Go to sleep, Luke.” Alec urged gently.

He bit his bottom lip stubbornly. “I’m not tired anymore.”

“Go to sleep.” Magnus repeated. “I’ll chase the nightmares away.”

He looked into the warlock’s brown eyes, doubtful, but hopeful at the same time.

“I promise.” Magnus said firmly. His fingers glowed against Luke’s blond hair, and blue eyes fluttered close. He shifted the demigod’s body against him as his entire body went boneless.

He doesn’t know Luke’s story, but even he can tell that the young man was pretty messed up. No one walked around with his heart half cracked open for the world to see in those pretty eyes and looked like he might take off any time.

He hoped that with his magic, he could give Luke just one peaceful dreamless sleep.

“I wonder if we’ll see him again.” Alec whispered, lying back down. He was still watching Luke’s tired lined face, and Magnus couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with him. As if that was actually possible.

He knew his fiancé would like Luke. He has a heart too soft _not_  to.

“We will.” Magnus assured. “If only to make sure he’s doing well.”

Because he held no doubt that in the next few hours, the Son of Hermes would steal out of their bed and vanished into thin air, the silent and deft-footed of a thief even eluding the senses of a shadowhunter and the magic of a warlock.

But right now, Luke would get all the peace and silence Magnus could give him. He and Alec would make sure of that.


End file.
